Harry Potter and the Four Unknown
by Fading Soul
Summary: New secrets open up along with a new type of power. The question is who will get to it first?


Try an give me a break. First Fan fiction I made so it might not be the best there is. Hmm...I'm still figuring things out. I'm sorry if you don't like it but if you don't put in a review so I know how I'm doing :P  
  
~~~  
It is a mere late June yet the heat was practically unbearable and only the night brought slight relief from such intense heat.  
  
Restless in his sleep, a boy tossed and turned trying to shun the images that were appearing before his very eyes. This dream was different however then the others he had on previous nights. Before he had images of his dearest godfather's death repeatedly running through his mind. Yet finally different images came along. Four animals he saw before him. A white tiger, a cobra, a falcon, and none other than a beaver. Behind each animal stood a person. Two girls and two boys were made out yet shadows darkened their faces making them unrecognizable. Yet before he could barely even study them he saw those cold slit like eyes again. Bone-chilling laughter rang through his ears. A sharp pain ran through the lightning shaped mark on his forehead.  
  
With a sudden jolt the boy named Harry Potter awakened with eyes wide opened. A chill skated up and down his spine as a sudden shiver was sent through his body. At the ripe age of 16 he tried to grasp the meaning of this strange dream. Who were these mysterious four people? They had seemed around his age. He already knew whom those cold eyes belonged to. None other then Voldemort. This accursed man was definitely plotting something. Frustrated, a punch was delivered to an already limp pillow prepped up against the headboard of a bed.  
  
He couldn't even tell his godfather Sirius Black about this. For this man was no longer around to help. All Harry could do was feel so helpless. The letters from Ron and Hermione were really no comfort. Sure they were his best friends but still. They just didn't seem to understand. Falling back into his bed his eyes caught the glowing numbers on a digital clock. It was a mere 4 o' clock in the morning.  
  
"Alright Professor Dumbledore...I have lived with these Muggles for part of the summer. Can't I go to at least the Weasleys' now?" Harry muttered under his breath. He knew better though. The last thing you would want to do was to disobey Albus Dumbledore. He began to stare listlessly at the ceiling. There was nothing better for him to do. He had not intention of going back to sleep. Hedwig was out hunting so no company from her either. His stomach soon gave way to bit of rumbling.  
  
"Well I guess a snack couldn't hurt." With that Harry slid off of his bed. Tentatively he walked down the stairs trying to avoid waking the Dursleys. The last thing he wanted was for them to catch him in the act, accuse him of being a thief, and throw him out. Dumbledore said it was absolutely necessary for him to stay with these Muggles over the summer. As he stuck his head through the kitchen entrance he immediately rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. For there before him stood three Weasley brothers. Standing shoulder to shoulder was Ron and the twins Fred and George Weasley.  
  
"Oy Harry! 'Bout time you woke up!"  
  
"R-R-Ron? Fred? George? Why in bloody hell are you here?!" Harry stuttered still not getting the gist of what he was seeing.  
  
"Err...we were going to come around to get you later but Lupin said there was something important that you needed to know." Fred replied calmly.  
  
"Like what?!"  
  
"I dunno. Reckon we better go find out. Come on. Get your Firebolt. We got to scram before these Muggles wake up." George said his face splitting in a grin.  
  
"What about my school things?"  
  
"Fred and George will take care of that stuff. Besides I got something to tell you myself." Ron replied hastily. Harry instantly nodded. In a flash he bolted upstairs and retrieved his Firebolt, which he had stowed away in the closet so the Dursleys couldn't tamper with it. He roughly told Fred and George what all his school supplies that were needed. He was about ready to get out of this place. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon acted as if he was a part of the wall. The eerie silence was getting on Harry's nerves. In about record sped the four were out on the Dursleys' front lawn preparing for take-off. Harry couldn't have asked for more.  
  
A jet of green sparks shot in the air and the four were off in the sky. Fred and George took the lead while Harry and Ron flew at the back. Harry studied Ron carefully. He could be easily mistook for a seventh year from how tall he was. Before long Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"So what to you got to tell me?" Harry pressed Ron for curiosity was getting the best of him to be patient. Ron's ears turned a bright red as they always did under pressure.  
  
"Immkehrmnie" Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?!" Harry's eyebrows raised unable to comprehend the meaning of this strange phrase. Ron took a deep breath before speaking again.  
  
"I like Hermione" Ron's voice had become increasingly smaller and smaller. All Harry could do was stare. He was speechless in such a way that his jaw had gone slack and his mouth was wide opened.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"I dunno for awhile..."  
  
"Is that why you got so mad when she went out with Viktor Krum?"  
  
"Yes..." Ron squirmed under the questioning for not liking it at all.  
  
"Well you have to tell her eventually."  
  
"Yea I know but not now. Not yet." Harry could merely shake his head.  
  
"Did you get your O.W.L.S back yet?" Ron made quick to change the subject.  
  
"No not yet. Reckon we might get them later I presume. We're supposed to get them when it's around my birthday I presume" Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah I guess..." Ron let his sentence just merely drift in between the two of them. That is until Fred spoke up.  
  
"Oy! You two quit your yapping! We are almost there!" Ron's brother Fred shouted over his shoulder at the two. Soon enough the four touched down in front of an old lady. Or so it seemed. Harry knew who it was for no old lady had the mischievous gleam in their eye.  
  
"Hello Tonks"  
  
"Aye...good to see you Harry. Come boys, come on in." With that the old lady hobbled into a building that appeared by magic before there eyes. They all promptly followed with George and Fred dragging Harry's trunk behind them. When they entered the entrance hall the door slammed smartly behind them. Either Harry forgot how Mrs. Weasley looked so angry or he never seen her turn that red with rage she was turning purple. He had a sneaky suspicion that once again the Weasley brothers didn't have their mother's permission to go get him. Just like in his second year of Hogwarts.  
  
"Where in Heaven's name have you three been?" Her voice deadly quiet.  
  
"Well...we overheard that you guys wanted Harry back at the headquarters of the Order and we asked Tonks. She said go ahead so..."  
  
"Do you not have any common sense? You three even know that you-know-who is back yet you still go out and fool around! I should have left you two back in London where you wouldn't cause any trouble with your joke shop," While saying this she viciously stabbed her wand in the twins' direction. "And I should have kept you farther away from the meeting room! Oh dear lord you could have been seen...or worse killed!" She then marched off shaking her head muttering about what the world was coming to.  
  
At the same moment Mad-Eye Moody came in from another room. Moody sighed while shaking his head. His magical eyeball never stopping its swirling around. However it came to a stand still gazing scrutinizingly at Harry. "Fred, George take Harry's trunk upstairs. Ron you help them. Harry, please come with me..." He beckoned with his gnarled hand.  
  
"I guess I'll catch up with you later Ron." Harry muttered under his breath. Ron nodded slightly. All of them were still feeling the effect of Mrs. Weasley's rage even though it was not really directed at Harry. Moody clasped both of his hands on Harry's shoulders and gently began to guide him towards the room he had come from. Moody began to speak softly in Harry's ear upon entering the room. "We would have told you eventually. But there is something you must know..."  
  
~~~  
  
Heh...I love suspense. It makes you stick around to find out what happens next. Mainly most chapters are going to end this way if I can keep it up. –prods– Come on now...I demand reviews! 


End file.
